Out the Box, Outta Line
by Camunki
Summary: Because sometimes those embarrassing joke sexy presents you get from your friends for Christmas can come in handy. Kurtofsky, slash, Rated M for light bondage.


**Pairing: **Kurtofsky  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Because sometimes those embarrassing joke sexy presents you get from your friends for Christmas _can_ come in handy.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: This was written for **justsomecrazydreamer** for the Kurtofsky Secret Santa :D She requested, "_I'd like a scenario where Kurt is blindfolded and his hands are handcuffed to the bed. Dave is basically using this as an excuse to explore his body and be loving; I'd like it to be sweet sex rather than super kinky." _Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Out the box, Outta Line<strong>

'Twas the night after Christmas, and Kurt and Dave had quite the haul.

With a sigh, Kurt dumped a bag of presents on the bed and then threw himself onto it, stretching out his limbs for a while before sitting up. He started to sift through the gifts, examining a box of chocolates and some bath salts. Then, he smirked, picking up a red silky bag.

"Can you believe they got us handcuffs?" Kurt chuckled slightly, spinning the red furry cuffs on one finger. They were Christmas themed, with a white fluffy lining. "I mean, look at these things, so cheap and tacky."

"Yeah. The ones we have are much nicer." Dave says, and Kurt bursts into laughter.

"They really are. Nice acting, by the way, wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

"Well, it was either that or divulge information about our sex life that would probably lead to some very embarrassing questions."

"True, true. God, these things are flimsy. What else came with them?" Kurt was fiddling with the packet and took out the Christmas blindfold, also red and white. He playfully pulled it over his eyes. "Do I look sexy?" He put on a pout and Dave laughed, leaning in a placing a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You always look sexy." Dave said, and Kurt pulled a face. "You know, they left the receipt if you want to return this stuff."

Kurt stared down at the cuffs, and then his eyes flicked up to Dave and he gave a mischievous smile. "Tie me up."

Dave thought he was being subtle, but Kurt could read the desire in his eyes even as he tried to keep a poker face. "Seriously? I thought we decided to save that kind of thing for a special occasion?"

"It's _Christmas_!" He held out his wrists and stared up at Dave with wide, pleading eyes that Dave couldn't even try to say no to. He sighed and clipped one of the cuffs around Kurt's wrist, Kurt grinning triumphantly as he looped the cuffs through the bedpost and clicked the other one onto Kurt.

"The blindfold too?" Dave asked, and Kurt nodded quickly, still smiling. Dave was always impressed at how Kurt so easily switched between his public self, wide eyed and innocent, and the wanton creature he let loose in the bedroom. Of course, he had his shy moments even when intimate, but somehow his desire always won over.

Dave slipped the blindfold over Kurt's eyes, and moved round to tie it at the back. When Kurt couldn't see, Dave placed a small kiss on his lips, and then on his jaw. Kurt's cheeks flushed and he wriggled slightly as Dave worked down his neck, moaning very softly.

Dave's fingers curled underneath Kurt's shirt, tracing the buttons. He stared at it and frowned, realizing he wouldn't be able to get it off with the cuffs on.

"Should have thought this through." He murmured, tugging at the material. Kurt shuffled slightly.

"Should have learnt from last time." he corrected, "It's button-up, you don't have to take it off, just undo it."

Dave worked off the buttons, torturously slow. When the shirt was open, he pressed his palm against Kurt's torso, squeezing it before moving down to the hips and stroking the skin there. Kurt twitched beneath him, quietly impatient. Dave knew he wouldn't be quiet for long.

He maneuvered Kurt's legs so he could slip off his pants, Kurt obliging by wriggling his way out even as they caught. For the hundredth time, Dave cursed the person who invented skinny jeans, but quickly repented because in most other situations, they were very convenient. Situations like whenever he wasn't actively trying to take them off.

Dave ran his fingers along the inside of Kurt's thigh, softly massaging the skin before leaning in and placing kisses higher and higher until he reached the fabric of Kurt's boxer briefs. Kurt's hips immediately arched up, Kurt's crotch pushing up against Dave's cheek. Dave smirked, twisting slightly and kissing Kurt's cock through the material.

"Dave!" Kurt gasped, hips jerking.

"You like that?" Dave smirked and mouthed at the fabric again. Kurt's erection strained and twitched beneath the cloth, and Dave grasped him in his fingers, squeezing and stroking with no direct contact.

"You know I do…" Kurt muttered, then quietly added, "asshole." Dave just grinned.

"Mmmnn, shall I take these off?" He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kurt's underwear and pulled gently.

"Please." he pleaded, and Dave knew he was one step away from begging. But Dave wasn't going to make him beg, that was a whole other bedroom game. Tonight was all about making Kurt feel good; Kurt, who had spent the last few days exhausting himself to make the perfect Christmas. Kurt, who had cooked the dinner, wrapped the gifts, written the cards and decorated the tree as Dave flitted around feeling useless and occasionally getting batted away when he tried to help. Kurt liked being in control; he always was, with every moment planned and every tiny thing snugly under his thumb.

That, Dave supposed, was why the cuffs turned him on so much. That and the fact that Kurt loved being worshipped, loathe as he was to admit it. He'd never divulge how much he relished in every touch, every kiss and every whispered compliment.

Dave tugged off Kurt's underwear and remembered why he paid Kurt so many compliments. He really was beautiful all over, and Kurt would be the first to deny it but he had a gorgeous cock. Tinged pink with a slight upward curve, it was long but not too thin and somehow graceful, if such a word could be used to describe a phallus. And Dave loved it, he loved sucking it and touching it, he loved the way it felt inside of him when Kurt topped, and the way it twitched violently in orgasm in his hand when he bottomed.

Dave stepped back and pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Then he undid his belt, and Kurt shifted a little at that because he could hear it, a small smile gracing his features. But once Dave was naked, he was quiet. He moved as gracefully as he could, trying hard not to make the floor creak beneath him. And Kurt savored every moment of it. This part was the most exciting, because it was so thrilling. Kurt had no idea where Dave was in the room, or what he was doing. He had no way of knowing when Dave was going to touch him. Every last speck of the illusion of control was gone. Of course, they both knew that Dave would be all too quick to stop if Kurt said so. More than anything, Dave was afraid of hurting Kurt. But that didn't mean Kurt couldn't pretend there was a spark of danger there, that millisecond of surprise hinting at so much more.

He suddenly felt a cold wetness – presumably Dave's tongue – on his neck and his body gave a surprised jerk. He could feel Dave drawing away and he quickly tried to pull him back with his hands before remembering he couldn't move them.

"Don't!" He choked out, and then realized more specificity was probably required. "I was just shocked. Don't stop." And he meant it, he really meant it; this waiting around was going to make him lose it. A moment's hesitation, a gasp of breath and Dave kissed right at the centre of his stomach, just above his belly button.

Kurt couldn't help it; he let out a small giggle. "Dave!" he choked out, "Dave, stop that! That tickles, you idiot!" But Dave ignored him, licking up the centre of Kurt's stomach to his nipples. _"Dave!"_ This time it was more of a squeak than anything, Kurt's body shuddering underneath Dave's tongue.

With a small smirk, Dave licked one of Kurt's nipples and when Kurt made a delicious moan and twitched, blew on it gently. "T-tease!" Kurt gasped, his body going rigid every time Dave let out another burst of air. Dave had done this before, but Kurt usually knew when it was coming. Now, he had no way of knowing, and the shock only heightened the sensation.

"You are so beautiful." Kurt heard Dave's voice, filled with longing. Dave wasn't the type to talk much during sex, he relished in the sound of grunts and skin slapping against skin, so Kurt celebrated every word he could get out of him. "I love you."

"Kiss me." Kurt demanded, and Dave did, hard and passionate, tasting every bit of Kurt's mouth. The handcuffs above Kurt's head rattled as Kurt tried to press forward, tried to push himself against Dave. "Love you too." he replied when they broke apart, lips wet and pink, stretched into a wide smile. For a moment, Dave debated pulling off the blindfold just to see Kurt's eyes, but instead he pulled back, gripping the base of Kurt's cock gently and lowering his head.

A slow, long lick up his shaft, and Kurt jerked so violently he smeared pre-cum over Dave's cheek. Dave let out a chuckle and held Kurt's hips down as he spread his lips around the head, before dipping and taking in as much as he could. When his mouth was full, he twisted his tongue around Kurt, and then tightened his lips and dragging his lips back over the shaft again, very slowly. Kurt let out a low moan, his hips twitching under Dave's grip.

"More…Dave, more!" he keened, his fingers twitching above his head, desperate to be free. Dave obliged his command, bobbing his head up and down on Kurt's dick, gradually increasing his speed until Kurt's moans became high pitched and whiny. Just when he could tell Kurt was getting close, Dave pulled back. Kurt groaned in frustration, one of his feet kicking out unconsciously, but Dave caught it easily.

"One second." Dave mumbled, reaching for the bag where the blindfold and cuffs came from, "No Christmas themed lube?"

"We can always use eggnog if you're desperate." Kurt teased, and Dave responded with a bark of laughter, opening a drawer and digging beneath various beauty products to find a condom and lube. "Hurry up." Kurt whined on the bed, wriggling. "I'm dying here." Dave threw the condom onto the bed and squeezed some lube onto his hand, kneeling and circling Kurt's hole with one finger. With the other hand, he pumped Kurt slowly, and then pushed in a single finger. Kurt tensed for a second, then relaxed, his hips shifting into the intrusion. Dave pushed the finger in and out a few more times before inserting another one, hooking and stroking until Kurt was moaning and bucking his hips.

Dave slipped lube on his fingers and reached down to jerk himself a few times before he rolled the condom on, coating his hand with lube and sliding some over himself. Kurt was half-lying on his back, his arms over his head the only thing keeping a little upright. His legs were stretched so wide that one draped over the side of the bed, and his left foot was twitching with anticipation. For a short time, Dave just stared at him, touching himself just at the sight of the beautiful body in front of him. But the twitches soon turned into frustrated wriggling, until Kurt was demanding to know where he was and why he was taking so damn long. Dave smirked and climbed back onto the bed, between Kurt's legs, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

He pressed against Kurt, immediately feeling him arch forwards against him, a throaty, desperate moan escaping. Dave clung to Kurt's shoulders and pushed in slowly, digging his fingers into Kurt's skin when he tensed and feeling him relax. Dave bit back a moan, staying still to allow Kurt to get used to the fullness, but Kurt was impatiently thrusting up against him.

For a little while, Kurt was quiet; soft moans and gasps were all Dave could hear apart from the slapping of skin and the clink of metal. He slowed until he could better angle himself, and when he brushed Kurt's prostate, he felt it in Kurt's reaction. His whole body jerked and he let out a high moan, along with a few curses. Dave kept the angle but increased the speed and watched Kurt fall apart beneath him. His hands strained the cuffs but he couldn't move to touch himself, so Dave took him in one hand and slowly teased him, enjoying the stammered moans he let out. Kurt was so gorgeous like this, all red splotches on peachy white skin, sweaty and his hair sticking to his forehead. He'd have a fit if he could see himself, but Dave thought he looked stunning.

Dave leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck before placing another on his lips. He was about to break free, but Kurt bit down on his lip and quickly slipped his tongue over it, almost as if he was apologizing. Dave, encouraged, pressed harder, and allowed Kurt to bring him into a deeper kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt was panting, fast, high-pitched and desperate. His body shuddered like he was about to cum, but Dave knew better; he was close, but not quite there yet. He jerked Kurt faster, and Kurt writhed and yanked at his cuffs.

"My hands…I want to touch you." Kurt choked out, and Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"Cuffs don't seem so flimsy now, do they?" he joked, and Kurt let out a low whine, trying to escape so he could reach Dave.

"_Dave!"_ he groaned, struggling against the cuffs. The metal clanged against the bedposts, the furry insides of the cuffs rubbing against his skin. His legs thrashed and his back arched as Dave pushed in and out. "Dave, please!" Dave brushed that spot especially hard and Kurt's body seized in pleasure. There were a loud _crack_ and the chain connecting the two cuffs snapped.

Kurt's hands immediately flew down, his nails dragging down Dave's back. Using his arms to pull Dave toward him, he leaned forward to kiss Dave, but missed, instead pressing his lips hard against the side of Dave's mouth. Dave laughed and leaned to the side to meet Kurt's lips, letting Kurt's enthusiastic tongue sweep in and move against his.

The hand that Dave was using to pleasure Kurt was joined by Kurt's slightly smaller one, an eager thumb stroking the head before squeezing Dave's hand for more pressure.

"Dave….Dave…" Kurt repeated like a manta, head back and glistening with sweat. "Oh, god…oh, _God…"_ and that was the last comprehensible thing Dave could get out of him before his words stammered into nonsense.

"Hold on, hold on for me…" Dave groaned, thrusting in again and again, stuttered and spasmodic by now, getting closer by the second. He could feel the dull ache of pleasure spiking and steadied himself with his free hand, increasing the force of his movement.

Kurt's hips twitched and then he was gone, head thrown back in a choked gasp of a moan as his orgasm tore through him. Dave followed moments later, a juddering finish, groaning Kurt's name. He rode out his orgasm, even as Kurt collapsed underneath him, and then finally rolled over and lay back, gasping for air. A stream of cum decorated Kurt's stomach, and Dave carefully pulled off the condom, tying it off haphazardly and throwing it in a vague bin-like direction.

There they lay, catching their breath, sides touching, hot and sweaty and satiated. "I guess we can't return these now." Kurt said, his voice slightly weak but full of amusement. He wiggled his hand, the broken chain of the cuff dangling uselessly beneath it.

"Mmn…they're no use now anyway." Dave murmured, leaning over to pull of the blindfold and then playing with it in his hands. "We can probably get some more use out of this, though."

Kurt closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, curling his front against Dave. "I don't know, it's Christmas themed. Wouldn't that be bad luck?" He paused a second before uncurling, reaching for a tissue and wiping off his stomach. Dave didn't move, not even when Kurt grabbed the discarded sheet and threw it over them.

"Probably. Guess we'll have to use one of your scarves." he replied casually. Kurt gasped in horror, nuzzling into his shoulder. He placed a kiss on Dave's cheek and sighed in defeat.

"You know what? I think Christmas should be celebrated all year round." he said, admitting his loss. Not that it was really a loss, given that he rather enjoyed the blindfold. Dave murmured in agreement.

Kurt woke up the next morning with the handcuffs still on and aching wrists, and cursed his friends for being so cheap. Dave had been right; their normal ones were so much nicer. Still, he thought, cuddling into his boyfriend's warm body, they had the blindfold, and that was at least good for a few more goes.


End file.
